Henry the Green Engine
Henry is a mixed-traffic engine and the wise big green engine in Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends. Henry played The Magic Carpet in Dimitriladdin and Dimitriladdin 2: The Return of Hades In Prince Eric & Friends (Thomas & Friends) he is played by John Smith Henry played Butler in Thomas and the Ghostly Adventures He is a ghost Henry played Casey Junior in Mumfie (Dumbo) and Henry the Green Engine Jr. Circus Train He is a Circus Engine Henry played Adult Tod in The Green Train and the Blue Train (The Fox and the Hound) He is a fox Henry plays Clark in Thomas (Rayman) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Henry plays Optimus Prime in Trainsformers (Transformers) Henry plays Grandpa Longeck in The Land Before Time (JamesimusPrime2798) Henry plays Baloo the Bear in The Jungle Book (JamesimusPrime2798) Relationship *Thomas the Tank Engine (nephew) *Edward the Blue Engine (older brother) *Gordon the Big Engine (older brother) *James the Red Engine (nephew) *Percy the Small Engine (son) *Toby the Tram Engine *Duck the Great Western Engine *Donald and Douglas the Scottish Twin Engines *Oliver the Great Western Engine *Emily the Beautiful Engine (niece) *Murdoch the Strong Engine (cousin) *Arthur the LMS Tank Engine *Spencer the Silver Engine (sometimes) *Mavis the Quarry Diesel *BoCo the Metropolitan Vickers Diesel *Bill and Ben the Saddle Tank Engine Twins (good friends and pals) *Fergus the Railway Traction Engine *Annie and Clarabel *Old Slow Coach *Stanley *Stepney (grandson) *Bertie *Terence *Butch *Trevor the Traction Engine *Caroline *Harold *Skarloey *Rheneas *Sir Handel *Peter Sam *Rusty *Duncan *Duke *Freddie *Mighty Mac *Luke *Bertram *Ivo Hugh *Molly the Yellow Engine (wonderful friend) *Rosie *Lady (beautiful magical friend) *Belle (beautiful friend) *Millie *Stephen *Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand the Logging Locos *Hiro (father) *Flynn *Connor *Caitlin *Stafford *Winston the Red Car *Victor *Kevin the Crane *Dennis *Charlie the Purple Engine *Billy *Salty *Porter *Harvey *Elizabeth (sometimes) *Cranky (sometimes) *Jack *Alfie *Oliver the Excavator *Kelly *Ned *Buster the Steam Roller *Nelson *Paxton *Neville *Captain *Owen *Merrick *Hank *Flora *Pip and Emma *Jinty and Pug *Green Arrow *Iron Duke *Wilbert *City of Truro * Enemies: ** Devious Diesel ** Harry and Bert ** Daisy ** Diesel 10 ** Splatter and Dodge ** Stanley (formerly) ** Spencer (sometimes) ** Elizabeth (sometimes) ** Cranky (sometimes) ** Bulgy ** George ** Max and Monty ** Den and Dart ** Norman ** Paxton (only in Day of the Diesels) ** Sidney ** D261 ** The Horrid Lorries ** Special Carriage Ruffey ** Troublesome Trucks. * Warrior ( TUGS ) * USAball ( Pollandball ) * Rex ( Toy story ) * Mack or Sarge ( Cars ) * Puzzle ( Jigsaw ) Gallery Main Article: Henry the Green Engine/Gallery Category:Thomas & Friends Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Green Characters Category:Trains Category:Steam Engines Category:Characters Category:Brothers Category:Clumsy Characters Category:Family Jr. Characters Category:Fathers Category:Uncles Category:Tritagonists Category:Clever Characters Category:Friendly Characters Category:Christmas trains Category:Screaming Characters Category:Big Characters Category:Strong Characters Category:Characters who cry Category:Grandsons Category:Nephews Category:Tender engines Category:Sons Category:Singing characters Category:Singing Characters Category:Laughing Characters Category:Adults Category:Adult Characters Category:Goofy Characters Category:Parents Category:Characters who show their butt Category:HiT Entertainment Characters Category:Legend Hero Category:Shy Characters Category:1945 Introductions Category:North Western Railway